What makes a monster?
by Jemini the Wanderer
Summary: Somthing drew him to silent hill, a calling he could not ignore...but it was not his sins calling him for punishment...it was somthing else calling him...home.
1. Chapter 1

What makes a monster…

Chapter 1: arrival

He had to keep moving….he just had to. Though his legs ached and his lungs burned he knew he couldn't stop. He didn't know why, he just knew. Something was calling him. His arms hung limp at his sides, he didn't even have the energy to swing them anymore. And in his right hand lay the hook end of a crowbar, which dragged along the ground with a light grating noise. At least the noise was something, he thought, it was better than the silence at least. The whole time he had walked down this road he had heard nothing. Not any animals, not the wind rustling the trees, not even a car in the distance even though the road had split from the highway not to long ago. It was as if this land was dead, but still living. His legs decided to remind him of their presence by pulsating with another wave of pain that almost made him cry. Maybe he could rest for a minute. Just a bit, till he could catch his breath and his legs would stop feeling as if he was walking through coal. A symphony of pain that dwarfed his previous legs complaints exploded in his head at the thought of rest. This time he did cry, but he didn't stop walking. The pain would have been much worse if he did. He had to get to wherever this road led. If he didn't, he doubted that he would last the night. The only thing that kept him moving was the pain. It wouldn't let him stop for anything. And for now, he was a slave to its demands.

He walked for hours, into the night, though to the next day. The road seemed to go on forever but he didn't even stop for sleep. The silence drove on and the sound of the crowbar was his only companion. Eventually a fog started to drift in. He didn't pay it much mind. He dulled himself to his outside senses and just repeated a mantra in his head. '_Walk, walk, walk, walk, walk, walk, walk, walk, walk…"_ if he had been paying attention he would have noticed how the fog became smoke-like, and how it obscured everything. Even the large sign that he had just passed welcoming tourists to "Silent Hill" He kept walking numb to everything, until just like that, he collapsed. Like a puppet with its strings cut, he fell to the ground with a dull thud. The pain had stopped. He had reached where he was going. He instantly fell into s deep sleep.

_ She watched him collapse with a mental sigh. 'Why must they always pass out?'_

_She wondered as she instructed her power to lift him up. He was younger than most who came here, much younger. Still in his teens, how could his sins be so great as to draw him here? It didn't matter…nothing really mattered anymore. People came, people died. Punished by the manifestations of their own guilt and pain. She was once trapped here…it actually was her fault that this place was like this…Hers or her mothers. She was freed…or partially anyway. The good part of her soul lived on in Heather. But she was forever trapped here. To watch the perdition of the living damned. She sighed again and ordered her power to take him to the hospital. She followed, skipping along the ruined roads of the town that had burned her in more ways in one…She would watch him, he might turn out to be interesting. Besides, what else did she have to do anyway?_

_Yo! Wassup this is my second Silent hill fanfiction and this one is slightly different in plot…and in characters….and in writing style…ok F*** it. Its different. Anyway read and review, flames will be sent to Sparky for burni-I meant processing…yeah processing…lets leave it at that. Remember no flames, constructive criticism is allowed. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wandering the Halls.

"Ugh…" He sat of with a groan, his tired bones protesting loudly at the action. How long had he been asleep, and why didn't the pain punish him? His eyes came into focus and he instantly noticed his change of settings. He was lying on a cushioned bench in some kind of waiting room. The whole room was a soft cream color…or was once. He noticed how the paint on every wall was chipping, and how the bench he had apparently rested on creaked as much as his bones. Wherever it was no one had been here in a long time….how did he get here anyway? He remembered the walk, and the fog….did he pass out? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "well," he thought out loud. "no use sitting around here…" He stood up, wincing as his legs and back cracked, but didn't give out on him. After all the walking he did for three days straight, how could he even move? He decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and began to walk once again. Before he got five feet from his improvised sleeping establishment he whirled around and rushed back, franticly searching for something…..

_She watched, slightly amused as he nearly tore apart the bench looking for something. She absently toyed with the crowbar in her hands…was this what he was looking for? With an effortless thought she tossed the metal tool through a gap in dimensions, from hers into his. It landed with a metallic clang behind him, and she giggled as he nearly jumped out of his skin…_

'What the hell was that?' He mentally screamed as he whirled around to face the oncoming threat…which was an empty waiting room. His eyes scoured the hall from top to bottom, trying to discern from where the noise came from. His vision fell upon a dark object in the middle of the green tile floor. It was his crowbar. He cautiously approached it, wary of a trap, and poked it with the tip of his shoe….when nothing came out of nowhere to injure, kill, and or brutally maim him, he picked it up. It was an old crowbar, covered in a red rust coat that gave it a crusty feeling, and left the smell of iron on his hand after touching it. But it had been with him for a while and had helped him on more occasions than once. He gripped it in his hands and began to walk down the halls; he didn't know where to go. The pain was gone; he had no direction so he decided to just wander until something caught his eye. He didn't have anything better to do…

_She had nearly laughed out loud when she had seen him cautiously poke the crowbar with his foot. She was right; he wasn't like the others who came here. He was young, naïve…and close to her own age…her real age anyway. She observed him throughout the halls as he wandered. Some doors he tried, other he didn't. Some locked doors he just passed, other he forced open with his tool of choice. He seemed to be looking for something…what she didn't know, and by the looks of things neither did he. Eventually he found the stairs and began the long climb…she wondered was he didn't take the elevator…probably because she had forgot to allow power to it, silly her…._

He went up floor by floor. He didn't feel like stopping and therefore didn't, at least until he reached the top floor. The fifth floor. He stood in front of the push door that would allow him access to the floor but stopped…maybe it was just his imagination but he though he heard noises down that hall, and none of the sounded friendly. He turned around to go back down but found himself falling to his knees gripping his head screaming. The pain was back again, telling him, forcing him to turn back. He had to explore this floor. It wanted it, it DEMANDED it. Shaking and using the rail for support, he tried to stand up. After a few unsuccessful attempts he managed to get to his feet and hobble to the door while using his crowbar as a crutch….

_ "interesting…" she mused aloud as he nearly slammed into the door, thrusting him into the dark hallway.(dark in more ways than one) Something was pushing him on and despite all of her powers she could not find out what. She had tried, (while he was sleeping) to look into his mind but she had been stonewalled. Now as she watched him stumble down the hallway gripping his head in pain, she truly wondered what was causing it. It seemed to be pushing him, driving him forward…but to what? Her power tingled her, she felt the approach of a monster from down the hall, just the way he was heading. She would watch how this turned out closely._

As he Limped down the darkened hall his headache felt better as he went. It seemed as if he was pleasing whatever sick being that was forcing him on, and such a gracious being it was, decided to alleviate the pain. The hall was dilapidated and run down. The doors were metal and rusty, the floor that was once a pale green was a sick brownish tone, and the lights flickered on and off seemingly to the timing of his footsteps. Speaking of the doors as he passed them, he heard odd noises that didn't sound like they belonged in a hospital. One door he passed had sounded like heavy machinery was on the other side, another sounded like the wind, and yet through another he heard what seemed to be muffled screams…he walked fast past that one. He didn't stop to open any of them for a few reasons. One, most of the sounds were not friendly. And two, he couldn't stop...not unless he wanted to fall to the ground in agonizing pain. So he kept walking. After a moment though he heard a new noise, This one was different from the ones before it. This one wasn't behind a door, it was close. About fifteen feet ahead of him was a corner turning into another hall. Due to the rundown nature of the walls and the lights, he couldn't make out its outline and didn't see it coming. So when he passed it without looking he didn't see the nurse round the corner and walk in the other direction. He kept walking.

_ "What!" Allessa Exclaimed watching as the nurse simply passed him by. She was shocked, completely and utterly that it didn't attack. Its not that it didn't notice him. The lights from the hallway and the grating of his crowbar should have sent it into a swinging frenzy but no, it simply looked his way and passed him by. It was if it acknowledged him then let him be. Monsters NEVER did that, they simply attacked anything that wasn't another monster. (and even then some did that too!) She just couldn't believe it. As he wandered the maze of hallways that made up the upper floor she watched in disbelief as he passed every nurse by unmolested. This had never happened before, ever. He rounded another corner and her eyes widened at yet another impossibility. He had stopped in front of a door. A very special door. One she had hoped never to see again._

The pain stopped as he gazed upon the door. This was where he had been led to, the reason for his agony was behind this door and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go in. What if what was causing his pain was some beast lying in wait less than ten feet in front of him? What if it was something else? As if sensing his reluctance a new wave of pain hit. Bathing his mind in agony and halting all thought and reason. He had to open the door. Gritting his teeth he took a few steps forward and gripped the doorknob. Locked.

He noticed that unlike the others, this door was made of a solid dark wood instead of metal. He jammed his crowbar into the side of the door and pulled. The door offered resistance and he momentarily thought of giving up but the pain hit again. This time it wasn't a wave, it was a flood. With a yell he pulled with all of his might and the door burst open. The room beyond bathing him with white light.

WAssup homies? This is the second chaper of "what makes a monster" and im only updating due to one person. Give thanks to "badspellerlupe" otherwise none of you jack-offs would get to read such wonderfull literature….okay just messin with ya. Ill try to update in a week. Ja Ne!


End file.
